Sonia Letzte
Sonia Letzte is a bounty hunter hailing from the island of Dressrosa. She lost her parents to the Colosseum when she was young, and with the help of her father's sword, the Heilige Schlüssel (Holy Key), she won the Fuha Fuha no Mi at the age of just 14 in the Colosseum. Due to her destructive powers, she tends to make identifying her bounties difficult. Due to her growing up on the streets of Dressrosa, living without parents, and fighting all her life, Sonia has a personality almost completely lacking morals. Her sociopathic tendencies, combined with her penchant for collateral damage, make her just as much a nuisance to the World Government as an asset. An underound hit was put on her at the age of seventeen when she killed a New World pirate worth 220,000,000. She has no wanted posters, since the Marines would never acknowledge putting a hit on somebody. Her value as a dead woman( 180,000,000) is known only to those in the underground world, and she is widely regarded as a dangerous woman to be wary of. Appearance/Personality Sonia is an eighteen year old woman with a modest physique, riding a line between busty and petite. She has shoudler length brown hair, and usually wears whatever she wants. She favors male dress shirts and slacks, but one thing she never lets go of is her white cape, which falls down to her calves. Sonia has a twisted sense of morals. She can't view right and wrong like a normal person does, and tends to use brutal measures to get her way. Her bounty was officially put into circulation when she killed a member of the Donquixote pirates that was trying to recruit her. In order to deal with the hecticness of her quite active life, Sonia regularly engages in vices far beyond her age. She frequently watches the Colosseum battles and bets on who she believes will win. She then tracks down the winner and kills them for their bounty (if they had one), giving her two prizes. She drinks, but not enough to be regularly drunk. When she DOES manage to drink too much, she starts hitting on attractive men, and even takes some home. If the man doesn't preform to her standards, or becomes too attached, she's liable to blow him up. If she's in a particularly bad mood, she may even kill a man who satisfied her the night before regardless. Sailing the seas in a modest ship that could house five people at best, she travels the many islands of the New World and finds her bounties. She's even been known to step into the Grand Line from time to time to pick on up-and-coming rookies. Fighting Style/Abilities Sonia is the user of the Fuha Fuha no Mi, giving her the ability to turn objects into bombs. This effect is administered via a translucient blue projectile she fires from her palm, called a "Bester Shuss (Prime Shot)". Once she has "primed" a target, they begin to adopt a blue glow. The object, be it a person or otherwise, is now a bomb. Sonia may detonate the target at any time she wishes, blowing it apart from the inside out. If she forgoes the idea of a delay on her bombs, she can fire a very large amount of shots in succession. Delaying the explosion of a primed object requires mental concentration on Sonia's part, so she can't handle too many objects at once. If she wishes the object to explode as soon as possible after being primed, she can fire a much larger amount of shots as it creates less strain on her mind. Sonia's Devil Fruit has it's own set of weaknesses though. If she fires a Bester Shuss at a person, it wouldn't automatically turn them into a bomb. There are variables in place, such as Logia, Haki, and even what the person is wearing. The outermost layer of clothing would turn into a bomb before the person, and with fast enough thinking, the clothing can be discarded before detonation. Also, if any object Sonia has primed is doused with water, the effect is instantly defused. Even Kairouseki can cause this effect. Sonia is also a competent swordswoman, using the Heilige Schlüssel to eviscerate her enemeis, if blowing them up doesn't sate her appetite for destruction. The sword has a very schimtar-like shape, but holds no special abilities. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Bounty Hunter